


Happy New Year!

by Wizardessheartwrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardessheartwrites/pseuds/Wizardessheartwrites
Summary: in which Liz and Klaus celebrates the New Year!





	

Liz carefully traced her finger over an old picture of her parents. This particular one was taken on the last New Year she celebrated with them. She remembered being so happy because she was actually allowed to help her parents set up for the old years celebration. She had made a little mess as expected but everyone was so proud of how responsible she was. Liz remembered feeling very grown up that night. It never crossed her mind that a few months later she would have to become an ‘adult.’ 

Suddenly there was sounds of little feet running towards her. Liz felt a warm little body crash into her back and giggled. 

“Mama, papa is waiting outside to set up the fireworks!” the little girl said. 

Liz felt her eyes water a bit and turned around and hugged her little girl, “Don’t grow up too quickly.” she muttered, “Enjoy being a kid.” 

The little girl looked confused and peaked up at her mother with curious violet eyes. “Huh, mama what you talking about?” 

“Oi what’s taking so long?” Klaus called from the doorway. He looked down the main hall and saw his wife and daughter. 

“We’re coming now!” Liz said with her voice cracking a bit. Her throat felt tight, “Come on let’s go to papa.” she whispered to her daughter. 

They both got up and walked over the Klaus. Elias and the rest of the family was already lining up the fireworks. The little girl grinned and rushed over to her uncles to see if they would let her light one. Liz stood shoulder to shoulder to Kaus. 

“You’re crying.” Klaus observed. 

“I am just happy.” Liz replied. 

“Why are you sad?” Klaus asked.

“I am not!” Liz replied turning to look at her husband, “I am happy. Really really happy!” More tears gathered in her eyes and she quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Klaus placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him, “We aren’t going anywhere.” he said. 

Liz glanced up at him.

“We aren’t leaving our daughter alone.” he continued. 

Liz hid her face in her husband chest, “I am sorry. I so silly but seeing her being the same age as me when it all happened….” her voice trailed off, “I am just scared.” 

“But didn’t you make happy memories with them before it happened.” Klaus asked. 

Liz nodded. 

“So then shouldn’t do the same thing for her as well?” he continued, “Because she can tell that you are sad.” 

Liz gasped. She hadn’t think about that. What in the world she doing?! 

“Emma!” Liz called. 

The little girl turned and looked at her mother grinning. 

“Did you chose your fireworks?” Liz asked. 

Emma nodded. 

Liz smiled brightly taking a deep breathe in as she grabbed her husband’s hand. 

The countdown had started. It was one more minute to midnight. 

“Let’s set it off together okay.” Liz continued. 

“Okay Mama, papa!” Emma replied. 

They both bent down next to the fireworks. Klaus waited to lit it while Liz helped Emma arrange the fireworks. Once they were done. Emma squeezed herself between her parents and received kissed from both of them. It was almost time. 

5

4

3

2

1

“Happy New Year!” 


End file.
